memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Klingonisches Reich
Kahless Schön, dass wir endlich einen Artikel über das Klingonische Reich haben! Schade, dass der Inhalt sich nur auf Kahless und die non-canon Entstehungsgeschichte aus einem Computerspiel bezieht! -- Kobi 20:52, 18. Jan 2005 (CET) Schreibweise Hi! Irgendwie geht aus Artikeln die hierher verlinken nicht klar hervor ob man nun "Das klingonische Reich" oder "Das Klingonische Reich" schreiben soll. Ist beides möglich oder eine von beiden Schreibweisen falsch? --EnsignFlameus 00:22, 23. Nov 2005 (UTC) :Nun, da es eigentlich ein Eigenname ist, wäre "Klingonisches Reich" passend. Die andere Schreibweise ist nicht unbedingt falsch, es kommt hier, wie so oft, auf die Sichtweise an. Aber generell heißt es "Klingonisches Reich" --D47h0r 12:57, 23. Nov 2005 (UTC) Symbol Wieso ist das Symbol um 90° nach rechts gedreht wie beim Sternenflotten-Symbol auf der Maschinensektion von Consitution-Klasse Schiffen? ----Athanor 19:12, 13. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Gibt es denn kein schöneres Symbol, is zu bunt für Klingonen. --84.177.219.10 nachgetragen ::Die Bildbeschreibungsseite sollte das Warum klären. Shisma hat da eine sehr detaillierte Beschreibung hinterlassen. Und schöner ist so verdammt subjektiv... 00:02, 1. Mär 2007 (UTC) :::Die Farbe des Logos ist eindeutig bekannt und richtig. Aberrrr.... Ohne dass ich Belege dafür habe, habe ich das Gefühl, dass das senkrechte Symbol häufiger benutzt wurde, und auch (aus sicht der MA-Besucher) bekannter ist. Das hier sieht fast aus, als hätte sich jemand einen blöden Spaß erlaubt. Ich bin der Meinung dass es nicht als Begründung ausreicht, dass das Bild irgendwann mal so benutzt wurde. Ich will hier keine große Diskussion, aber doch mal meine Meinung dazu äußern: Ich würde es ändern. Anbei ein paar Fotos als Beleg (und für das liegende Logo habe ich nicht mal ein Foto gefunden :-/ ) -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 12:04, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Klingonischer Hoher Rat.jpg Worf vor dem Klingonischern hohen Rat.jpg Allianz-Logo.png Klingonische Flagge.svg Klingonischer_Raum.jpg Klingonischer_Koch_mit_Akkordeon.jpg Archer_Gerichtssaal.jpg The_Klingon_Dictionary.jpg :::Ich stochere gerne nochmal in der Wunde herum und möchte nochmal anmerken, dass ich es absolut lächerlich finde, dass dieses Symbol hier gedreht abgebildet wird, nur weil es ein einziges Mal irgendwo so zu sehen war. Ich bin der Meinung, es sollte das "häufiger" gezeigte Logo verwendet werden, was jeder kennt. (im Übrigen genauso lächerlich, wie das im MA/en die Klingonische Sprache Klingonese genannt wird - aber die sind ja noch sturer als die deutsche MA :-/ ) edit: habe eben festgestellt, dass auf MA/en das Logo senkrecht verwendet wird. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 21:23, 12. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Ich möchte in die gleiche Kerbe hauen. Von mir aus kann das Symbol gerne so farbig bleiben, immerhin ist es so auch in TAS (was glaub ich das erste Auftauchen davon ist) gezeigt, allerdings sollten wir es nach oben drehen (oder gleich durch das aus den späteren Filmen und Serien ersetzen). Egal wo, immer sehe ich es mit der langen Spitze nach oben und in rot-schwarz. :Ist etwas peinlich wenn MA/de es als einzige zur Seite gekippt haben... :Anbei noch die Anmerkung, dass es eine weitere Version davon gibt, die rot-schwarze nach unten gedrehte. Sollte die vielleicht auch erwähnt werden? 84.159.101.9 09:50, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ich finde wir sollten ganz oben immer das neuste Logo/Symbol haben und die "historischen" dann weiter unten im Artikel erwähnen. -- 10:22, 13. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ::Soll ich das jetzt machen oder ist die Diskussion mal wieder im Sande verlaufen? Ach, wisst ihr, ich mach das jetzt einfach. Fragen und Probleme nachher. -- 12:13, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::::Das Ausrichtung nach Rechts stammt vom ersten Auftauchen des Symbols in : :::::-- 16:13, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ::Die Ausrichtung nach oben stammt aus sämtlichen anderen Serien und Filmen. Ich habe deswegen das andere Bild als "ältere Version" weiter unten hingestellt. Soll ich noch hinzuschreiben "...wie es in den 2260ern zu sehen ist"? Ich wollte nur endlich das Thema abschließen, da es nur in der TOS-Ära so aussieht. Selbst in TAS ist es nach oben gedreht. Und spätestens mit dem sechsten Film ist das absolut bombenfest bewiesen. Res ipsa loquitur tabula in naufragio. (Für die Übersetzung in den Annalen meiner Forenbeiträge suchen). -- 19:19, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::::Die Sache selbst sagt Brett im Schiffbruch! 19:52, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Naja so ähnlich ;) Die selbsterklärende Sache: Eine Planke im Schiffswrack. -- 21:14, 6. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::::Was steht hier denn jetzt zur Diskussion? Wie haben Belege für alle drei Ausrichtungen (Norden, Osten, Süden). Wir wissen nicht ob die Ausrichtung irgendetwas bedeutet. Wir wissen nichtmal ob es sich wirklich um das Staatszeichen handelt. Im Artikel steht jetzt ein nördlich Ausgerichtetes. Gibt es noch ein Problem? -- 13:39, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :::Ich glaube, die Diskussion ist beendet (falls das deine Frage war). Bezüglich des Staatszeichen gibt es soweit ich weiß nur eine halb-Canonische Angabe auf einer Sammelkarte von SkyBox (siehe Artikel zu SkyBox auf MA/en. Es gibt eine Karte #1 auf der neben dem Symbol steht This marking represents the Klingon Empire. Auch falls dies nicht zum Canon des MA fällt, ist es eine recht deutliche und vertrauenswürdige Quelle. -- Klingonteacher (Diskussion) 14:20, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) :Eins weiß ich sicher: Das Zeichen nach unten gedreht steht für Gre'thor. So war es jedenfalls in der Voyager-Folge zu sehen, an den Toren zur Hölle. :Und nach oben gedreht wird es überall gezeigt, nur nicht in TOS, da sieht man es nach rechts. :Mein Stand der Dinge. -- 15:26, 9. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Politisches System Politisch gesehen ist das Reich eine Monarchie, aber erst 2369 wird der nur noch repräsentative Thron wieder vom klingonischen Imperator besetzt. Gibt es hierfür eine Quelle? --Egeria 17:04, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Der Satz ist so, wie er da im Text steht totaler Quatsch, dafür gibt es soweit ich weiß auch keine Quellen. Er wiederspricht ja auch völlig dem vorherigen Satz. Die Sache mit dem Imperator wird weiter unten unter "Politisches System" ja etwas ausführlicher erklärt. Ich würde den Satz rausnehmen.--Kebron 17:33, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Hab mir nochmal genauer die Episode angesehen. Dort wird gesagt, das das klingonische Reich im Jahr 2369 durch den Hohen Rat regiert wird, dem der Kanzler vorsteht. Bis um das Jahr 2000 wurde das Reich von einem Imperator regiert.( Zitat aus dem Skript: Gowron: "There hasn't been an Emperor in three centuries!")Das das Reich bis zum Jahr 2369 eine Monarchie ist, ist also schonmal nicht korrekt. Ich halte aber es aber schon für sehr spekulativ, die Herrschaft des Imperators als Monarchie zu bezeichnen. Das würde bedeuten, das der Titel weitervererbt würde. Fakt ist aber, dass wir nicht wissen, wie der Imperator ernannt wird. --Kebron 22:36, 21. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Es gibt aber eindeutig Hinweise auf diverse Dynastien, das würde schon für eine Monarchie sprechen.--Bravomike 10:29, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Eben, Hinweise. Die Frage ist bei mir eigentlich aufgekommen, weil in verschieden Romanen das Imperium als Oligarchie dargestellt wird. Ich finde, auch dafür kann man Hinweise finden. Aber weder für das eine noch das andere gibt es meines Wissens nach kanonische Quellen. --Egeria 11:33, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) : Es Hängt davon ab, wie eindeutig diese Hinweise sind. Ich hatte mir gestern nur die Folge angeschaut, daraus geht das nicht hervor. Bravomike bezieht sich vermutlich auf die Folge . Dax muss da die Geschichte des Stammbaums von Martoks Frau erzählen und berichtet da was über die zweite und dritte Dynastie. Das sind schon recht eindeutige Hinweise das das klingonische Reich früher eine Monarchie war. Das war mir irgendwie ganz entfallen. Der Satz den du oben zitierst dann doch gar nicht so falsch, wie ich dachte. Das ganze muss nur mal richtig mit Qellen versehen werden--Kebron 13:35, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) --Kebron 13:35, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :::Unfug ist es trotzdem, denn wenn der Thron nur repräsentativ ist (was er ja nicht von Anfang an ist), dann ist das Reich nicht politisch gesehen sondern nur konstitutionell eine Monarchie.--Bravomike 15:19, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ich möchte nochmal auf meinen Einwand von oben zurückkommen. In "Discovery" wird deutlich gesagt: Wer übt die Herrschaft aus? 24 große Häuser. Man kann jetzt immer noch argumentieren, dass der Begriff Oligarchie kanonisch nicht fällt. Aber es ist definitiv keine Monarchie. --Egeria (Diskussion) 23:05, 5. Jan. 2018 (UTC) Räumliche Lage Laut http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/item.pl?i=6746 (was ich für eine gültige Sekundärquelle halte) liegt das klingonische Reich nur im Beta-Quadranten. Da es sonst scheinbar keine dem widersprechende Quelle gibt, ändere ich das im Artikel. Gruß --Zulu66 12:12, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : Siehe Forum:Deutung von (kanonischer) Karte der Milchstraße --Tribble-Freund 12:29, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: Danke für den Hinweis auf die Diskussion, füge einen Verweis hinzu zu Memory Alpha:Sekundärquelle. --Zulu66 13:10, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::Habt ihr denn auch canonische Quellen vorliegen, die besagenn, dass es ausschließlich im Beta-Quadrant liegt? Z.B. in oder wird das klingonische Reich als Macht des Alpha-Quadranten aufgeführt, es gibt aber noch mehr Quellen dafür, habe sie nur gerade nicht parat. Ich halte es für etwas sehr voreilig, den Alpha-Quadranten zu streichen, bloß weil das Reich in einer Karte nur im Beta-Quadranten eingezeichnet ist, dessen Deutungsweise wir nicht einmal kennen. --D47h0r Talk 12:58, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::: @D47h0r: Die Karte ist kanonisch. Aber danke für die Hinweise auf Widersprüche, die sollte man in der Tat beachten. Was ich grade noch gefunden habe: In werden klingonische Bat'leths und romulanische Disruptoren als „Waffen des Alpha-Quadranten” bezeichnet. --Zulu66 13:10, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) : D47h0r, kann es sein dass wir unterschiedliche Vorstellungen von voreilig haben? Wenn du es für falsch hälst, den Alpha-Quadranten aus dem Artikel zu streichen, wieso hast du dann meine Änderung, in dem ich ihn wieder eingefügt habe, rückgängig gemacht?--Tribble-Freund 13:19, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) ::@Tribble-Freund: Danke für den Hinweis, habe wohl irgendwie die falsche Version erwischt. --D47h0r Talk 13:29, 23. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Mitglied der Föderation In der Folge äußert Wesley den Satz: Damals waren die Klingonen noch nicht Mitglied der Föderation. Bisher stand hier nur in der HGI, dass man anhand der Episode nur den Eindruck hat als seien sie Mitglieder der Föderation. Wie behandeln wir das canon-mäßig? -- 17:01, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oh, ich sehe gerade, dass es dazu schon einen HGI-Eintrag in der Episode gibt. -- 17:03, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :wo niemand danach suchen würde ;) -- 17:05, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Jup, desweegen hab ich auch nicht gesehen, dass wir den Widerspruch quasi mit der Föderal-Klingonischen Allianz erklären. Obwohl der Dialog irgendwie nich so klingt. -- 17:13, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :ich würde Vorschlagen solche scheinbaren Widersprüche in den Artikel zum Thema statt in einer der Episoden, in der er auftritt, ab zu legen -- 17:18, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Oder in beidem. -- 17:51, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :also praktisch zu allen Episoden in denen die Klingonen scheinbar kein Föderationsmitglied sind, in allen in denen sie es scheinbar sind, und im jeweiligen Einzelartikel? -- 21:37, 27. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich würde es ebenfalls in den jeweiligen Artikeln unterbringen. Allerdings sucht man nicht in den Einzelartikeln sondern eher in den Episodenartikeln, ein Hinweis dort wäre also durchaus sinnvoll. Zumindest meiner Meinung nach. --D47h0r Talk 07:36, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde es in den Episodenartikeln eintragen, in denen es so dargestellt wird, als wären die Klingonen Mitglied der Föderation und im Einzelartikel. Denn genauso würde ich auch suchen. -- 13:39, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :ich glaube wir missverstehen uns die ganze zeit. du möchtest wissen ob die klingonen ein föderationsmitglied sind. und dann gibst du in die Suchfunktion Das Herz eines Captains ein? wie kommst du in dem moment auf den namen der episode? -- 14:48, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) ::Wenn jemand diesen Sachverhalt in Episode XY gesehen hat, wird er ja erstmal in den Artikel zu Episode XY reinschauen bzw danach suchen. Sicherlich gibt es auch Personen die direkt in den Artikel über Klingonen wechseln, aber ich denke, die Episode ist da vorrangig. --D47h0r Talk 16:09, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Genauso wie D47h0r es sagt, habe ich es gemeint. -- 16:23, 28. Feb. 2013 (UTC) :okay, so macht das irgendwie sinn ^^ --